Reave
Reave is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. The power employs mass effect fields to biotically attack the target's nervous or synthetic systems and prevent healing. It gives a temporary damage reduction bonus when the power is used against unprotected organics. Reave also does double damage to armor and barriers. Reave has a disabling effect when used to damage health from most sapient organics, who will double over momentarily before being forced to a standing position as the leech effect continues. This can be used to set up victims for the killing shot as they are helpless and largely immobile. This power travels in a straight line from the user to the target, hitting instantly. This power cannot be detonated. It is also worth noting that this power can hit an enemy Collector standing behind a guardian shield, though this bypassing ''doesn't work with normal cover. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1''' **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 3.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 3.50 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 4.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Reave *The biotic focuses on snuffing out a single target's life, increasing the Reave's strength, duration, and damage. **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 5.50 seconds Area Reave *The biotic becomes a vortex of life, increasing the Reave's radius to affect multiple targets. **'Recharge Time': 6.00s (Shepard); 12.00s (Others) **'Damage': 40.00 points per second for 4.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Samara (Loyalty Power) Player Notes *Reave cannot autotarget an enemy unless its cursor info is available, limiting its usefulness at range. This can be mitigated by using a sniper rifle, then triggering the power while targeting an enemy with the rifle's scope. *Reave cannot be detonated by Warp. *Damage against protection (armor/barriers/shields) is instant. *Enemies under the effect of Reave are rag-dolled and take double damage from weapons. *The damage is scaled by duration. Thus: **It will do less damage on Insanity (power duration scaled by 0.8). **Power duration upgrades/abilities will increase damage. **Power duration and thus damage is scaled down for large enemies (e.g. 70% damage is done against Krogans, 60% against heavy mechs). Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Reave *'Recharge Time': 7.50s *'Damage': 70.00 points per second for 4.00 seconds. *'Duration': 4 seconds. *'Damage Reduction': 15%. Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. Rank 3: Duration Increase power duration by 35%. Rank 4: Duration/Radius Duration Increase power duration by 40%. Radius Increase impact radius by 3 meters. Rank 5: Damage Reduction/Recharge Speed Damage Reduction Increase damage protection by 10%. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. Rank 6: Barriers & Armor/Damage & Duration Barriers & Armor Increase effectiveness against armor and barriers by 75%. Damage & Duration Increase damage by 30%. Increase duration by 30%. Increase damage protection bonus by 15%. Player Notes *Reave will detonate enemies afflicted with biotic abilities such as Pull in the same fashion that Warp will. **Reave can also be the set-up power for a Biotic Explosion using Cluster Grenades. This is an extremely powerful tactic for the Drell Adept, and more versatile than the Pull/Reave combo, since not all enemies can be lifted using Pull. *Reave will not provide the damage protection effect if used on synthetics like the geth. *Reave will stack with multiple uses, draining an enemy even faster, combined with area reave one can rapidly take multiple threats out of the fight. Avaliability *'Single Player:' **Kaidan Alenko **Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' **Drell Adept **Asari Justicar Category:Powers Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3